Manipulated
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Aku tidak pernah tahu, kalau semua itu hanyalah manipulasimu untuk mendapatkan diriku. Yang ada aku terhanyut dalam pemainan manipulasi yang kau ciptakan/AU/Konten Eksplisit/Okikagu/Oneshoot
_Aku tidak pernah tahu. Kalau ini bukanlah kebetulan semata—terutama awal dari hubungan kita._

 _Ini semua karena manipulasi mu kepada alam bawah sadarku._

.

.

.

 **Manipulated**

 **|Rate M| Romance, mystery|**

 **Manipulated © Kana L**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **For Elpiji's Project**

 **Fanfik Mesum di Fandom Minor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Unexpectedly alur. Alur campuran. Tanda [#] adalah flashback]**

 **Konten eksplisit**

 **I already warned you, right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[#]**

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menghindari hujaman titik-titik air yang seperti rombongan jarum pentul itu.

Mungkin ada saatnya seorang gadis merasa ingin membasahi tubuhnya dengan dinginnya hujaman air yang datang membabi buta. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku tidak pernah sependapat dengan mereka. Bagiku, lebih baik lari menyelamatkan diri dari hujaman jarum-jarum kecil yang mirip jarum pentul daripada berdiam diri menikmati sensasi menjadi mangsanya.

Maaf saja, aku benci sensasi yang diberikan hujan kepada alam bawah sadarku. Pernahkah kau membaca penelitian tentang hujan? Ketika kau mendengar suara hujan, otakmu akan memutar kembali film-film lama yang tersimpan di brankasnya. Hal itulah yang paling membuatku muak.

Lagipula aku juga tidak suka pakaianku basah. Pakaian basah sama saja membiarkan hawa negatif datang menggerayangi tubuhku. Mengerikan.

Tapi, untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa memilih untuk tetap kering. Pakaianku basah. Aku yakin kemejaku sudah sangat basah sekarang. Payahnya, celana jeans hitam panjang kesukaanku sudah basah setengahnya. Terkutuklah otakku ini yang sangat pelupa—bahkan membawa payung sekalipun.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan hujan sekalipun aku membencinya. Aku selalu percaya, hujan ada karena orang lain membutuhkannya. Tidak etis saja menurutku.

Tapi, entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali mengutuk hujan saat ini.

Bola mataku bergerak cepat mencari-cari tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk berteduh. Dari tadi aku sudah tergoda untuk masuk ke _supemarket_ untuk sekadar membeli payung ataupun ke restoran cepat saji biar sekalian makan malam karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Tapi, aku masih sayang isi dompetku yang sudah sekarat karena bulan tua ini.

Sial.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir lima belas menit berlari dikejar kawanan jarum, mataku menangkap sebuah tempat untukku menyelamatkan diri. Aku segera memacu langkahku menuju tempat itu, halte bis. Yah walaupun akhirnya aku bukan lagi mencari tempat berteduh. Ini sama saja berlari menerobos hujan menuju tempat yang dituju.

Yang membuatku semakin tidak bersyukur adalah kondisi halte yang seakan menolak kedatanganku. Halte itu sudah dipenuhi orang-orang lain yang sudah datang sebelum kedatanganku. Aku ingin mengumpat lagi saking kesalnya. Aku ingin menyalahkan orang-orang itu karena mengambil harta karunku duluan.

Tapi, hati nurani berbisik kepadaku untuk merelakan saja. Toh mereka juga dalam posisi yang sama sepertiku, bukan? Alhasil, dengan ikhlas hati aku mengambil tempat paling pinggir di halte itu. Bahkan, posisiku tidak bisa dikatakan tempat berteduh!

 _Sial._

Aku berhenti mengucap sumpah serapah yang kurapalkan dalam hatiku. Bisa-bisa energiku habis hanya untuk menyumpahi sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Aku menggosok kasar kedua tanganku yang sudah memutih karena kedinginan itu. Tapi tetap saja, percuma. Aku masih kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau aku pernah memasukkan handuk kecil dalam tasku. Akupun melepas salah satu lengan tasku dan membukanya. Mengaduk-aduk isi tasku dengan kasar. Tak peduli berapa banyak kertas di dalam tasku ikut basah karena terkena lengan bajuku yang basah. Aku mengaduk-aduk isi tas sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

Tapi, sangat disayangkan. Hari ini tidak membiarkanku beruntung sekalipun. Handuk yang kucari tak kunjung kutemukan.

Aku menghembus nafas berat. Aku sudah capek untuk menyumpahi lagi—walaupun hobi menyumpahserapahi sesuatu sudah mendarah daging di sifatku. Aku lelah dengah kesialan yang bertubi-tubi ditujukan kepada diriku. Saking kesalnya aku memilih melampiaskan rasa kesalku dengan mengacak rambut jingga yang kucepol dua itu.

Bukannya mendapat suatu kelegaan, aku malah menemukan masalah lain yang sepele tapi sangat berefek ke _mood-_ ku. Rambut jinggaku ini sangat lepek! Parahnya, ini basah karena air hujan yang kotor itu! Sial. Sial. Sial. Sudah berapa kali kata-kata ini bergema di hatiku?!

"Sial!" Yah, tanpa sengaja mulutku melepaskan kata itu yang sudah kutabung di hati.

Aku tidak peduli jika orang di sampingku mendengar ucapan tidak sopanku. Toh aku sudah hidup selama belasan tahun ini sering melupakan norma sopan santun.

"Hei, kau membutuhkannya?" Aku terhenyak mendengar suara itu yang bebarengan dengan sebuah handuk di sodorkan ke diriku. Kepalaku menoleh dengan cepat menatap pemilik tangan yang menyodorkanku sebuah handuk kering.

"Ambilah, aku memberikannya untukmu." Lanjut orang itu seakan tahu keherananku.

Aku menatap pria—orang itu. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, mata coklat kemerahannya menyorotku seakan berusaha meyakinkanku—Tak apa, ambilah—seperti itu. Aku merasa seakan dihipnotis olehnya—terutama matanya. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak mengambil handuk kering yang ia sodorkan.

"Te—terima kasih." ucapku sungkan sambil menundukkan kepala sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau yang lebih membutuhkan dibanding aku." Jawabnya enteng sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ahahaha. Ya, kau benar." Balasku dengan tawa garing yang bukan ciri khasku. Begitu mendapatkan handuk, aku langsung menggunakan untuk mengelap celana jeans, tangan, leher dan mukaku yang basah.

Aku mencuri pandang melirik pria penolongku itu. Tadi, aku tidak sempat memperhatikannya dengan jelas, karena aku benar-benar terhipnotis oleh matanya itu. Aku melirik kets hitam yang ia kenakan itu terlihat mahal.

 _Pasti dia orang kaya._ Batinku dalam hati.

Selanjutnya, aku juga tak heran jika anggapanku benar. Melihat pakaian dan tasnya itu terlihat… begitu mahal untuk seorang gadis yang merantau sepertiku. Apa lagi kulit dan rambutnya itu. Memang kulitnya tak sepucat kulitku sih. Tapi, kulitnya terlihat mulus! Jelas jika kulitnya itu melakukan perawatan! Dan aku aku yakin sekali jika surai pasirnya itu dirawat dengan sampo mahal.

Oh tentu, ia kaya. Jadi, membuang satu atau dua handuk tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Aku mendengus keras. Entah mengapa aku merasa hari ini aku lebih sensitif.

"Kau akan naik bis?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

Aku terhenyak untuk kedua kalinya karenanya. "Ah.. I—iya." Aku merutuki sikapku tadi. Pasti pria itu menyadari bahwa aku dari tadi menatapnya. Semoga saja ia tidak mendengar dengusanku tadi.

"Ah ya, sepertinya kau harus pergi sekarang. Kalau tidak, kau pasti pulang malam hari ini." Katanya enteng sambil menunjuk bis yang sedang berhenti menurunkan penumpang di halte.

Aku terbelalak kaget. Bis yang memang kutunggu-tunggu kehadirannya sudah tiba. Aku berlari kecil merapat ke kerumunan orang yang mulai berlomba untuk menaiki bis itu.

"Ah, kau tidak naik?" tanyaku cepat pada pria itu yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

"Tidak—" jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "—aku hanya berteduh." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah, baiklah terima kasih aa.."

"—Sougo. Okita Sougo." lanjutnya cepat seakan mengerti maksudku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Oke, terima kasih Okita san. Sampai jumpa." Salamku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Melihat tangannya ikut merespon lambaian tanganku aku membalikkan tubuhku dan lebih merapatkannya ke kerumunan agar aku ikut terjaring masuk ke dalam bis yang penuh sesak itu.

Pria itu masih melambaikan tangannya pelan sampai bis itu benar-benar selesai mengangkut penumpang terakhirnya. Bis itu pergi setelah selesai dengan urusan penumpang yang seabrek itu meninggalkan pria itu dan beberapa penghuni halte yang tidak kebagian tempat di bis.

Pria itu menurunkan tangannya. "Sama-sama, Kagura." Bisiknya pelan sambil menyeringai jelas.

 _Tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia. Kau tahu?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan itu nyaris gelap. Cahaya temaram bulan saja berusaha masuk ke ruangan dengan susah payah lewat celah-celah sempit gorden jendela. Lain halnya dengan cahaya temaram bulan, sorotan dari ponsel kotak dengan leluasanya menyorot-nyoroti ruangan yang minim cahaya. Tak hanya itu, dengan seenak jidatnya, ia dengan bebas mati—nyala—mati. Membuat siklus yang aneh sehingga cahaya di ruangan itu terasa lebih memusingkan untuk dilihat.

Ruangan itu seperti mengambang. Sepi—memang, hening—tidak juga. Bunyi detakan jarum yang paling terdengar jelas suaranya disini. Diiringi dengan suara napas yang terdengar teratur itu. Namun, suara lain yang terdengar sangat tidak jelas ikut menyumbang suara di ruangan ini. Suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bunyi getaran ponsel namun teredam.

Sesekali bunyi getaran itu berhenti. Tapi, tak berselang waktu yang lama, getaran itu kembali terdengar. Getaran itu terdengar berasal dari sebuah ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru yang _speaker-_ nya tertutup selimut tebal.

 _ **Sadis is calling**_

Tulisan hijau beserta gambar telepon yang juga berwarna hijau muncul di layar ponsel setiap kali getaran itu muncul. Tulisan itu bertahan bisa lebih dari dua puluh detik. Cukup untuk membuat getaran yang dinilai lama dibanding getaran telepon masuk biasa. Sekalinya getaran ponsel berhenti, pasti hanya berselang dua tau tiga detik. Kemudian getaran dan tampilan layar telepon warna hijau muncul lagi.

Tiba-tiba getaran itu berhenti dalam jangka waktu yang lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Kemudian, layar ponsel menampilkan _screenlock_ beserta tulisan warna merah yang tidak kalah hebat dibanding tulisan hijau tadi.

 _ **1023 missed calls**_

Si penelpon ini patut dipertanyakan kewarasannya. Mana ada orang yang menelpon sampai menghasilkan panggilan tak terjawab menembus empat digit dalam hitungan jam? Benar-benar diluar akal pikiran.

Tapi, sepertinya si penelpon sudah menyerah untuk menelfon orang ini. Nyatanya, sampai sekarang bunyi getaran ponsel tidak terdengar lagi.

Kagura mengumpat karena suara yang mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Tangan putih seperti porselen miliknya meraih ponsel yang dari tadi bergetar. Jari-jari lentik itu menekan tombol yang ada di tengah ponsel lalu menggeser asal layar ponsel. Gerakan tangan dan jarinya sangat tidak terkoordinasi dengan baik. Terlihat jelas bahwa sistem saraf pusat pemilik tangan ini masih menyesuaikan koordinasi dengan saraf di otot-otot tangannya.

Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika mendapat rangsangan cahaya terang ponsel miliknya. Ia mendesah kesal menatap serentetan angka dan huruf yang terangkai menjadi panggilan tak terjawab. Ia melempar asal ponselnya ke kasurnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil yang mirip umpatan. Ia mengacak kasar rambut jingga panjang yang terurai berantakan. Tak mau ambil pusing yang lebih parah ia lebih memilih kembali ke alam tidur.

Tapi sayang, sepertinya si penelpon tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk tidur lagi. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sungguh sensasi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan hati jika kau ingin tidur tapi diganggu.

"MATI SAJA JIKA INI BUKAN HAL YANG PENTING, DASAR SADIS BERENGSEK SIALAN!" teriak Kagura ketika panggilan itu sudah tersambung.

Setelah berteriak keras seperti itu, ia memilih memutuskan dengan sepihak panggilan lalu membuka paksa _chasing_ ponsel dan mencopot baterainya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dulu.

 _OH! Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin tidur!_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Ia berpikir, orang sadis itu sudah menyerah menerornya—walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin 100%. Tapi, tak apalah. Ia tak peduli, toh ponselnya sudah mati sekarang. Dia tidak akan bisa mengganggu tidurnya malam—dini hari ini.

HAHAHA. Ia tertawa dalam hati menyadari bahwa sadis itu akan kelimpungan menelpon dia.

Tapi sayang sekali. Telinganya menangkap bel apartemennya berbunyi.

 _Sialan?! Orang bodoh mana yang datang jam dua malam?! DUA MALAM?! BAYANGKAN!_

Niatnya untuk tidak mengacuhkan bel yang kemungkinan besar hanya halusinasinya. Tapi, semakin ia tidak mengacuhkan bel itu, semakin bersuaralah bel itu. Parahnya, bel itu ditekan sengan tempo yang menyebalkan sehingga menghasilkan rangkaian suara mirip weker.

 _Pasti tetangga sebelah akan membunuhku._ Kagura menggerutu dalam hati.

Dengan berat ia meninggalkan surga duniawinya—kasur untuk menerima tamu tak diundang ke apartemennya. Kakinya terasa sangat berat melangkah, dan ia tahu benar alasannya kenapa. Matanya menyipit menahan kantuk yang sangat menyiksanya, maka tak heran sesekali ia menabrak dinding atau perabot lain di rumahnya. Entah ini perasaannya atau atau otaknya yang salah, ia merasa perjalanan dari kasur ke pintu apartemennya terasa sangat lama.

Sesampainya di pintu apartemen. Ia tidak mengecek _intercom_ seperti biasanya. Dengan bodohnya, langsung membuka kunci dan pintu. Alhasil, tamu tak diundang dan tak diinginkan itu langsung menerobos rumah begitu pintu apartemen terbuka.

Tak tanggung-tanggung tamu tak diundang dan tak diharapkan itu mencuri sebuah ciuman paksa—agresif ke bibir lembab Kagura.

Kagura yang masih setengah sadar dari tidur sebentarnya tak bisa melakukan tindakan pencegahan ataupun perlindungan diri. Dengan terpaksanya ia menerima ciuman paksa nan agresif itu. Ia setengah sadar mengikuti gerak lidah orang yang ia tahu benar kehebatannya dalam hal ini. Tanpa sadar ia melengguh nikmat sesekali mencuri napas di sela-sela ciuman yang dipandu oleh tamu—pria itu.

Tamu itu menyeringai sekilas menyadari mangsanya takluk dengan mudah. Ia menendang pintu apartemen lalu mendorong tubuh kecil Kagura ke dinding.

Tangan kekarnya menyibak rambut panjang Kagura yang jatuh menutupi bahunya. Tangannya kemudian turun mengusap punggung ramping Kagura yang diselimuti kemeja putih tipis. Ia mengusap pelan menikmati setiap inchi lekukan yang tercipta di tubuh Kagura.

Kagura terkesiap karena sentuhan seduktif yang menjelajahi setiap lekukan ditubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang sangat memprovokasi nafsu liar tamu itu. Tak heran jika tamu itu mengeram merasakan sesak yang mulai tumbuh ditubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak lihai membelai tubuh sintal itu. Turun perlahan menyelinap di celah antara dua paha putih seputih porselen milik gadisnya itu.

Mengusap, membelai, kulit mulus yang halusnya seperti sutra. Tangan kekar itu bergerak ke atas menyusup ke dalam kemeja gadisnya yang hanya sepanjang pertengahan paha. Ia menangkup gumpalan lemak yang berkumpul di pantat gadis itu. Lalu jari jemari itu meremas kasar benda yang kenyal itu.

Kagura mengumpat keras mendapati bagian tubuhnya diremas seperti spons pencuci piring. Tangannya mengepal memukul dada bidang sang tamu lalu mendorong tubuh itu menjauh darinya.

Namun tenaganya masih kalah besar dengan pria—tamu itu. Ia balas mendorong Kagura ke kerasnya dinding. Kakinya mengapit kedua kaki Kagura. Takut jika gadis itu kabur lagi.

Mereka saling beradu lidah entah sudah berapa menit. Bahkan suara-suara decapan lidah dan erangan dari kedua pihak terdengar jelas di apartemen itu. Mereka sama keras kepalanya, tak ada yang mau menyerah walau pasokan udara di dada mereka menipis. Tamu itu menyerang Kagura tanpa ampun sedikitpun. Ia mendorong tubuh kecil itu sampai benar-benar menempel di dinding.

Kagura memang terpojok, tapi ia belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan menyerah. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah berkata duluan.

Keringat panas membanjiri badan sintalnya. Banjir keringat itu membasahi kemejanya. Alhasil, kemeja putih polos itu semakin transparan karenanya. Dadanya yang membusung bergerak naik turun tak teratur. Puncak dadanya terlihat mengerucut tegang. Terlihat jelas dibalik kemeja tipis dan transparan yang ia kenakan.

Kagura sudah sangat berantakan. Ia mungkin sudah tidak dapat membalas serangan tamu itu. Tapi ego mengalahkan segalanya. Ia benci kalah dari pria ini.

Menyadari hal itu, akhirnya tamu itu melepas duluan ciuman maut mereka.

Mereka saling terengah berebut oksigen. Masing masing dari mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain karena dekatnya jarak mereka.

Kagura sudah sadar betul dari tidurnya. Ciuman itu benar-benar menyadarkannya. Ia menatap tajam tamu tak diundang tak diharapkan yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Sedangkan tamu itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman miring khasnya.

"Kau tau _china_ , di luar dingin sekali." ucapnya datar tanpa perasaan.

Kagura terbahak, tertawa sarkas. "Kau pikir aku perapian? Yang bisa kau nyalakan seenak jidatmu? Dasar sadis brengsek, _aru_!"

Yang dipanggil sadis malah tidak merasa sedang dicaci. Ia malah terkekeh senang. "Jelas bukan—" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengusap pelan garis rahang Kagura dengan jemarinya. Menelisik seperti apa relief rupa gadisnya ini. Kepalanya bergerak pelan, tulang hidung yang mancung itu ikut bergerak menciumi wajah Kagura. Menyesapi setiap aroma yang sudah menjadi candunya.

"—kau penghangat kasurku _china_ sayang." bisiknya seduktif lalu mencium bibir merah itu lagi.

Kini decapan lidah mereka terdengar lagi. Sadis itu tertawa dalam hati. Lihat, tadi mencaciku, sekarang menerimaku dengan hangat. Dasar _tsundere_. Ia merasa di atas angin sekarang. Pergerakamya lebih leluasa untuk memainkan setiap ruang tubuh _china-_ nya.

Tapi ia juga bukan orang yang tak peka. Ia sadar benar kalau tangan kecil itu meremas kemejanya. Sesekali kepala gadisnya—Kagura berpaling darinya dengan dalih memutus pertautan bibir mereka.

Persetan jika dia akan menolaknya setelah ini. Persetan! _China_ hanya miliknya seorang.

Ia mendorong tubuh kecil itu kebawah. Sampai tubuh itu terduduk di lantai kayu apartemen itu. Tangan cekatannya membuka cepat kancing kemeja yang membalut tubuh kecil itu. Setelah itu dengan kasar menanggalkan kemeja dari tubuhnya. Ia antara terkejut dan tidak melihat bahwa gadis itu tidak memakai sehelai benangpun selain kemeja tadi.

Tangan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lalu mendekap erat tubuh itu. Menempelkan dada telanjang yang menyimpan banyak gumpalan lemak itu ke tubuhnya yang masih dibalut pakaian lengkap. Puncak dada gadis itu menegang. Bahkan tamu itu bisa merasakan puncak yang menegang itu menggesek dada bidangnya yang hanya terhalang kemeja hitam.

Sensasi yang mendebarkan tercipta memenuhi relung dadanya. Ia merasakan udara diruangan ini semakin memanas. Nafasnya terengah mengeluarkan desahan penuh nikmat.

 _Sial!_ Ia merutuk dalam hati karena sensasi-sensasi panas itu menambah adiksinya untuk semakin menikmati tubuh sintal itu.

Ia menggesekkan tubuhnya kasar ke dada telanjang gadisnya. Sungguh, masih ada penghalang kain diantara gesekan kedua tubuh itu. Tapi, tidak sama sekali mengurangi rangsangan yang ia terima dari gesekan itu. Ia frustasi—nyaris gila karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh benda kenyal itu.

Ditambah minimnya pasokan oksigen mereka membuat permainan awal mereka semakin bernafsu dan menggebu—di satu pihak.

Kagura merasa muak dengan sikap dominasi yang tamu itu ambil darinya. Dengan keras ia mendorong dada bidang tamu itu. Ia mulai menolak dengan tegas ciuman panas yang agresif. Ia menutup mulut mencoba mengakhiri pertautan bibir mereka. Tapi usahanya ini sia-sia. Tamu itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kekar tamu itu menelusup ke sela-sela tengkuk Kagura dan mendorongnya sampai bibir mereka saling bertaut kembali.

Tamu itu menggigit bibir merah kenyal itu. Sesekali lidahnya menjilat bibir merah Kagura bak sebuah es krim yang manis. Sekalinya bosan menjilat, daging lihai itu masuk menerobos rongga mulut yang kecilnya lalu mengajak lidah tak bertulang milik lawan mainnya untuk saling menari dalam sebuah tautan.

Kagura membalas gigitan di bibirnya dengan gigitan lain di lidah lawannya. Ia menggigit lidah itu sampai si empunya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tak melewatkan sepersedetikpun ia meninju ulu hati lawannya sampai orang itu menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Ia meraih kemejanya yang dilucuti tadi lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk menendang tubuh tegap yang hendak menyerangnya lagi.

"Bersihkan semua kuman ditubuhmu. Itu, menjijikkan." Kata Kagura lalu meninggalkan sang tamu yang masih duduk di lantai kayu _genkan_ apartemen.

 _Bisa-bisanya aku berhubungan dengan pria brengsek seperti dia._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[#]**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencuri pandang melirik pria yang duduk di depanku—dan juga entah berapa kali niatan untuk memotret ekspresinya terbesit di benakku. Sungguh, bagiku ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka melihat ekspresi serius darinya.

Biasanya aku hanya melihat ekspresi kurang ajar, minta di hajar ataupun ekspresi menyebalkan darinya. Sekalipun aku bisa melihat ekspresi seriusnya saat sedang mengajari di kelas. Tapi, ini sebuah kesempatan spesial karena yang menikmati hanya aku—ya hanya aku seorang.

Terdengar gila memang. Ada saatnya seorang gadis merasakan ingin memiliki sesuatu dan tidak memperbolehkan seorangpun ikut menikmatinya, bukan? Mungkin ini saatnya perasaan itu ada di kehidupanku yang datar selama ini.

Aku tak ingat kapan tepatnya aku sangat tergila-gila dengan pria pemalas seperti dia. Yang kuingat hanya kapan pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya—ya saat semester keduaku kuliah.

Dia seorang dosen mata kuliah sastra klasik di kelas yang kupilih. Sebenarnya, aku memilih kelas itu karena sebuah kesialan—tidak dapat kelas dosen favorit. Akhirnya terpaksa dengan berat hati aku memilih kelasnya yang selama ini kuketahu ia termasuk dosen yang abal-abal.

Sama saja sih, tidak ada yang berubah setelah aku memilih kelasnya. Pertama kali aku melihatnya mengajar, aku malah mengucap sabar berkali-kali sesekali bertanya dalam hati "Dosen ini niat tidak sih?"

Ya, pikirkanlah sendiri bagaimana rasanya jika dosenmu mengajar di depan kelas sambil mengorek mencari emas di hidungnya?!

Aku hanya memijat kening sambil mengumpat kasar—tentu dalam hati.

Ada satu kejadian yang membuatku merubah semua isi di otakku tentang pria itu. Mungkin ini kedengaran mirip cerita-cerita romantis picisan yang sedang menjamur di kalangan gadis-gadis diluaran sana—dan kau tahu sendiri bukan? Seperti apa aku ini? Aku bukanlah tipikal gadis yang mudah terbawa emosinya hanya karena membaca cerita roman yang _heroine_ -nya dapat suami nomplok karena tidak sengaja memukul kecoa sampai _home run_ ataupun dapat kiriman sebuah telur besar yang berisi pria ganteng layaknya _boyband_.

Maaf, aku bukan orang seperti itu, aku seorang gadis independen yang kuat dan tidak memerlukan cerita picisan seperti itu untuk memuaskan hatiku. Tapi, naasnya, alasan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya sama—nyaris seperti cerita picisan itu.

Ia ada disaat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk pulang.

Aku tahu aku bodoh. Mudah terbawa perasaan—walaupun mulutku selalu berkata tidak. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya yang terjadi padaku.

Aku telah terpikat padanya.

Saking terpikatnya, aku bahkan melupakan fakta kalau ia nyaris lima belas tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Kagura, kau harus meneliti lagi bagian ini. Kau paling lemah soal analisis."

Aku gelagapan mendengar suara maskulinnya. Aku tidak tahu dia tahu atau tidak akan kelakuanku yang diam-diam memandanginya. Pastinya akan sangat memalukan jika ia tahu tentang hal itu.

Tentu saja, jika ia tahu, ia akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai lelucon konyol.

"A—ah itu.. Mungkin aku harus belajar lagi. Terima kasih, _ne_ Gin chan." jawabku kaku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

Dia—Gin chan menatapku datar lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang sampulnya bertuliskan _Jump_. "Kemana saja saat aku di kelas? Dasar, apa semua anak muda seperti ini? Membuang uang kuliah mereka?"

Aku tertawa garing membalas perkataan sindiran pria itu. Seperti itulah dia, menyindir orang sambil mengupil atau membaca _Jump_ kesayangannya. Awalnya, agak kesal juga diperlakukan seperti itu. Seperti tidak dihargai.

Tapi, semakin aku mengenalnya, malah banyak orang yang selalu mengatakan aku adalah Gin chan kedua—KW-annya Gin chan.

Entahlah, mungkin sifatnya itu menular padaku?

Aku memegang ponselku memeriksa jam berapa sekarang. Aku ingat akan ada diskon besar-besaran untuk sekotak _sukonbu—_ makanan favoritku di _supermarket._ Katanya sih cuci gudang akhir tahun.

Mataku membulat seketika begitu melihat deretan angka digital yang ditampilkan di layar ponselku. Sudah pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima.

 _Sial, pasti obralnya sudah selesai._

Dengan cekatan tanganku merapikan buku-buku teksku yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan. Gin chan melirikku lewat sudut matanya.

"Gin chan, aku duluan, _aru. Sukonbu sudah menungguku."_ Ucapku bermaksud pamit ke orang itu.

"Ya.. ya.. cepat pulang sana. Kejar sana camilan hijaumu itu." Katanya malas yang masih fokus membaca _Jump-_ nya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu berputar membalikkan badanku. Namun belum sempat aku mengambil langkah pertama sebuah pikiran terlintas di otakku.

Sebuah pikiran yang sangat aku dambakan sejak dulu.

"G—gin chan, apa aku boleh main ke apartemenmu nanti malam?"

—Menghabiskan satu malam tahun baru bersamanya.

Dia hanya diam tak menjawab. Sedangkan aku merapalkan doa dalam hati berharap ia menyetujuinya. Oh ayolah, sebelumnya aku sudah pernah ke apartemennya—bahkan sampai menginap dan dia saat itu terlihat biasa saja.

Apa kali ini akan berbeda?

Aku menatapnya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik _jump._ Sungguh, aku yakin suaraku sudah cukup jelas didengar oleh telinganya. Aku juga yakin 100% kalau telinganya tidak tersumbat oleh _congek_ yang kekuningan itu. Karena, aku sangat sering melihatnya mengorek _congek-congek_ itu menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

Dia sedang serius membaca _jump_ 'kan _?_ Oh sejak kapan Gin chan serius akan suatu hal—pengecualian yang tadi. Melihat Gin chan serius saja seperti mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami!

Satu hal yang kemungkinan besar ia lakukan sekarang adalah mempertimbangkan ajakanku tadi.

"Dasar, apa kau mau belajar di malam tahun baru?" ia menghela nafas berat lalu meracau tidak jelas. "Cari dosen lain saja." Ucapnya lagi tanpa menoleh menatapku.

Ah ya. Aku lupa, modus tidak akan mempan terhadapnya—walaupun tidak tahu. Sekalinya tahupun juga ia pasti menolaknya dengan alasan yang lebih konyol.

Tapi rasanya sakit.

Mulutku nyengir lebar. Menutupi rasa kecewa yang sangat menohok hati. "Ya ya ya. Aku lupa kalau kau pemalas, _aru_." setelah itu aku berbalik meninggalnya sendiri.

Gin masih terdiam sesaat setelah Kagura pergi. Ketika ia merasakan getaran di saku bajunya ia mendesah—lagi.

 _Jump_ ia balik di atas meja, untuk menandai halaman yang baru saja ia baca. Lalu tangannya mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam saku untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

 _'Hoi Gintoki, kuharap pesanmu tadi bukan sebuah lelucon akhir tahun.'_

Gin mengorek telinga kanannya yang bersentuhan dengan layar ponselnya. Suara perempuan yang agak berat itu sedikit memekakkan telinganya. Tak heran cairan kuning menempel di jari yang ia gunakan untuk mengorek liang kecil itu.

"Ha? Yang mana?" tanya Gin datar otaknya berusaha mengingat hal yang dibicarakan lawan bicaranya.

' _Kau bercanda? Berengsek kau, Gintoki?!' teriak orang itu sekarang._

Reflek Gin menjauhkan ponselnya untuk menyelamatkan kesehatan telinganya. Otaknya berusaha keras mengingat pesan apa yang ia kirim tadi ke lawan bicaranya ini. Pesan gila apa yang ia kirim ke orang itu sampai menyebabkan orang ini semakin gila.

Seingatnya, Gintoki mengiriminya pesan—

"Hoi, aku ingat, aku ingat." Potong Gin cepat. "Nanti, malam. Di taman kota, 'kan?" tanya Gin berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu kalau sebenarnya ia masih ingat dengan jelas.

' _Nanti? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, hah?!'_

Gin melirik jam dinding perpustakaan. Sial. Ternyata ia sudah terlambat nyaris dua jam. Pantas saja gadis ini tidak sabaran.

' _Berengsek! Bisa-bisanya aku ditipu oleh lelucon akhir tahun!'_

"Kau tidak menungguku 'kan di tempat itu?" tanya Gin gelagapan. Takut kalau perempuan yang terkenal galak itu sudah menunggunya selama ini di tempat yang dingin.

Orang itu diam tidak menjawab. Mungkin sudah terlalu kesal.

"Woi, Tsukky?!" keringat dingin Gin turun di pelipisnya bayangan mengerikan mulai berseliweran diotaknya.

Yang Gin dapatkan malah bunyi sambungan terputus. Tentu orang itulah yang memutuskannya.

 _Mati, gue!_

Tidak menunggu waktu lagi, Gin beranjak dari kursi perpustakaan yang nyaman itu. Tangannya mengambil _jump kesayangannya_ lalu buru-buru keluar dari ruang baca itu.

Ia harus cepat kalau tidak orang itu akan menghajarnya.

Saking cepatnya ia tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang telinga yang mendengar obrolannya dengan Tsukky—kekasihnya tadi.

* * *

" _Are?"_ Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku ketika melihat pesan yang masuk ke ponselku.

 **Sadis Okita**

 **20.46 Ke taman kota sekarang kalau kau ingin mengambil hadiah natalmu.**

 **20.47 Image delivered.**

Aku mengernyitkan alisku melihat isi pesannya. Jika mengingat hubunganku dengannya saat ini, akan terlihat aneh kalau ia mengirimiku pesan seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa berhubungan dengan orang sepertinya. Aku mengenalnya di halte bis. Kebetulan saat itu ia menolongku dengan memberikanku handuk kering.

Sejak saat itu, aku sering bertemunya dan secara tak langsung mulai mengenalnya. Awal ketika aku mengenalnya hanyalah diisi basa-basi aneh layaknya orang biasa. Tapi semakin kesini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dari dirinya. Aku merasa bahwa kami tidak cocok untuk disatukan.

Banyak yang mengira kami lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Sahabat. Paling gila, mereka mengira kami sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya menyangkal dengan serentetan kata tidak terima akan pendapat mereka. Hubungan yang tercipta diantara kami ini tidak jelas jenisnya.

Aku mengenalnya. Tapi ia bukan temanku. Apalagi kekasihku.

Kami saling berusaha melenyapkan satu sama lain.

Tapi disisi lain hanya kamilah yang mengerti sifat satu sama lain.

Hubungan yang _absurd._

Maka tak heran jika aku merasa ganjal dengan sikapnya yang mengirimi ku pesan seperti itu. Apa katanya? Hadiah natal? Kuharap itu bukan salah satu usaha nakalnya.

Jariku bergerak untuk membuka foto yang ia kirimkan. Mataku terbelalak melihat foto dua kotak _sukonbu_ kesayangankulah yang dia kirimkan. Disana juga sudah tertempel kartu ucapan yang dialamatkan kepadaku.

 **Sadis Okita**

 **20.47 Cepatlah, sebelum aku membuang makanan busukmu ini.**

 _Sepertinya dia tidak main-main._ Batinku.

Setelah itu, yang kulakukan hanyalah berlari menuju tempat yang ia janjikan untuk menagih hadiah natalku.

 _Tak kusangka itu salah satu bentuk manipulasimu untuk mendapatkanku._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sougo keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis melakukan ritual pembersihan diri seperti yang dikatakan gadisnya itu. Ia hanya mengenakan _kimono_ handuknya yang tebal. Sedangkan sebuah handuk tebal dan besar ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan surai kecoklatan yang ikut basah. Kakinya melangkah pelan menjelajahi apartemen itu mencari dimana gadisnya.

Ia mencari di kamar tidur tempat gadisnya beristirahat. Siapa tahu gadis itu langsung kembali tidur tanpa menunggunya terlebih dulu. Tapi sayang sekali, ketika kaki telanjangnya sampai ke kamarnya, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis yang ia cari keberadaannya.

Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara percikan air yang disusul suara dentingan piring-piring keramik. Ia tersenyum tipis karena sudah mengetahui posisi gadisnya itu. Ia berbalik meninggalkan kamar tidur yang gelap itu lalu berjalan menuju dapur apartemen.

Benar seperti tebakannya barusan. Sougo mendapati gadis itu memunggunginya sedang mencuci piring. Ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu. ia menjaga langkahnya agar selalu diam tak bersuara agar tak diketahui gadis bersurai jingga itu.

Kagura terhenyak dari aktivitas mencuci piringnya ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar sedang melingkari pinggang rampingnya dengan erat.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk mempertanyakan siapa gerangan orang yang memeluknya ini. Otaknya mengingat dengan benar seperti apa sentuhan orang—pria ini. Jadi, tanpa menolehpun ia tau siapa cecunguk yang memeluknya itu.

 _Sadis_.

Kagura memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak memiliki minat untuk membalas pelukan mesra yang merengkuh pinggangnya. Ia lebih memilih mencuci pantat piring-piring itu dari pada meladeni nafsu berlebih cecunguk itu.

Yang benar saja.

Sekalipun bau sabun yang digunakannya menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Ataupun rasa lembab yang seketika datang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Ia tidak peduli. Mana mau dia membalas sentuhan pria sadis di belakangnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi terhadapnya—mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Cecunguk itu merasa tak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh Kagura. Lidahnya menjilati leher Kagura berusaha mencuri atensinya yang terkunci erat pada pantat piring. Lidah tak bertulangnya bergerak lihai membelai kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat itu. Sesekali ia membuat jejak-jejak kemerahan untuk menandai kepemilikannya atas tubuh itu.

"Hei, singkirkan tubuh menjijikkanmu, dasar _do_ -Sialan."

Kagura akhirnya buka suara ketika sadis itu mulai mengeksploitasi lehernya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat bermaksud untuk menginjak kaki milik si sadis. Sayang, ia kalah cepat pergerakannya. Sadis itu berhasil lolos dari injakan maut itu.

Sougo terkekeh melihat usaha sia-sia dari Kagura.

"Kau marah?" tanya pria itu pelan sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Kagura kenakan.

Kagura diam tak menjawab. Ia malas menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang diajukan oleh pria itu. Ia memberikan semua atensinya ke piring-piring kotor yang minta untuk dicuci. Ia masih teguh pendirian untuk tidak mengacuhkan pria yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menggaulinya secara paksa.

Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena tidak menemukan sedikitpun perlawanan dari gadis itu sedangkan tak satupun kancing bajunya yang masih tertutup.

Bukannya ini malah kesempatan bagus karena gadis itu seakan terima-terima saja dimakan bulat-bulat? Kenapa ia malah merasa heran dengan sikap pasif gadis itu?

Justru Sougo merasa aneh dengan semua sikap pasif dan cuek yang dari tadi gadis itu canangkan. Ia tak terbiasa dengan semua itu, karena _China_ yang ia kenal adalah gadis berisik yang selalu melawan semua perlakuan darinya. Bukan hanya melawan, bahkan gadis itu selalu berusaha menyaingi semua yang ia lakukan. Sikap pasifnya ini membuat dirinya sedikit merasa—err bersalah? Pertarungan yang tidak imbang?

 _Persetan._ Batinnya.

Tangannya menelusup ke kemeja Kagura yang terbuka itu. lalu menjamah perut rata milik Kagura. Merasakan kulit yang menyelimuti bagian tubuh itu.

" _China_.." desahnya seduktif di dekat telinga Kagura.

Kagura merinding seketika. Perutnya terasa turun ketika rangsangan pria itu benar-benar sampai di otaknya.

Tangan Kagura mengepal ketika merasakan tangan pria itu turun ke bagian bawah perutnya. Bergerak membelai bagian perutnya yang sedikit mencembung itu. Tangan itu tanpa permisi bergerak turun sedikit ke bawah—nyaris menyentuh area paling sensitif di tubuhnya.

Lalu tangan itu bergerak ke bawah lagi menelusup ke pangkal paha bermaksud menyapu sebelah paha mulusnya. Gerakan yang perlahan itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh lipatan yang sudah agak basah di area sensitifnya. Sentuhan kilat yang meremangkan semua bulu kuduknya.

Sougo merasakan tubuh Kagura bergetar pelan ketika tangannya menyapu—menggesek di sekitar area sensitif gadis itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti sadis sesungguhnya. Karena seperti yang dikatakan tadi, gadis ini—Kagura selalu melawan setiap sentuhannya, bahkan, gadis itu selalu berusaha menyaingi setiap sentuhannya.

 _Kini menjadi maso—eh?_

Tangan lain Sougo bergerak ke atas dada Kagura. Meraih salah satu gumpalan lemak yang membengkakkan dadanya. Tangan itu bergerak liar meremas gumpalan yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar daripada tangannya sendiri. Sesekali jarinya memainkan puncaknya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Menarik-narik dan menjepitnya dengan kedua jarinya lalu menggesekkannya ke puncak dada itu.

Kagura menutup matanya. Menggigit bibir lembabnya berusaha menahan setiap desahan yang berusaha keluar akibat setiap sentuhan yang terkesan setengah-setengah. Ia tidak ingin memberikan sedikitpun kepuasan pada bajingan itu. Tapi disisi lain semua sentuhan ini memuakkan dan sangat menyiksa nafsunya.

Sougo memajukan kepalanya. Lalu bersender di perpotongan leher Kagura. Ia ikut menutup matanya begitu mengetahui Kagura menutup matanya menahan rasa terbakar ditubuhnya.

Tangannya yang ada di bawah bergerak memasuki celah sensitif milik Kagura. Bergerak mengikuti relief yang terbentuk oleh lipatan-lipatan itu. Merasakan betapa licin dan basahnya daerah itu. Kedua jarinya yang secara tidak sengaja terpeleset masuk kedalam lubang gadis itu karena saking licinnya daerah itu.

"Menyerahlah.." ucapnya lagi. Sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya mengocok lubang basah itu.

Kagura mengeram tertahan merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya dikocok-kocok secara kasar. Ia mengutuk pria dibelakangnya ini yang tahu benar bagaimana cara menyiksanya ini.

"Kenapa, _China_? Kau mengantuk?" tanya Sougo polos lalu menambah jari yang masuk kelubang itu.

Kagura mendesah tidak sengaja. Ia tahu dirinya tak akan bisa menang dari sentuhannya. Tubuhnya reflek bergerak-gerak seduktif karena gerakan liar jari-jari pria brengsek itu yang keluar masuk tubuhnya dengan tempo yang gila. Gerakannya itu tidak sengaja menggesek tubuh bagian bawah pria itu yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

Sougo menegeram merasakan 'bendanya' menggesek ke belahan pantat Kagura. Ia menahan diri agar dirinya tidak ikut terbuai dengan permaian panas ini. Karena, seharusnya dialah yang mengontrol setiap gerak dan alur permainan ini bukan ikut menikmati setiap sensasi yang ada.

"Kau berniat menggodaku, _China?"_ katanya lalu menambah liar gerakan jari-jarinya di dalam tubuh gadisnya.

"Sialan…" desis Kagura. Ia merasakan jari-jari itu menusuk jauh kedalam tubuh Kagura. Lalu berputar, menggesek lipatan-lipatan terluarnya.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang ketika pelepasan pertamanya keluar. Cairan itu keluar mengalir lewat celah sempit lalu menetes ke lantai dapur.

Sougo menatap datar jarinya yang basah lengket karena cairan milik Kagura. Ia menjilati jarinya itu untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"He.. entah kenapa permainan ini terasa membosankan _China."_ Ucapnya datar sambil menjilati—membersihkan tangannya.

"Dapur memang tempat yang membosankan." Ucapnya lagi.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Kagura, pria itu menggendong tubuh enteng gadis itu lalu membawanya ke ruang santai di apartemen.

Baru diangkat saja, Kagura sudah memberontak minta dilepaskan dari gendongan Sougo. Akibatnya, ketika mereka sampai di tempat Sougo hilang keseimbangan karena beringasnya tenaga Kagura. Kemudian mereka jatuh—beruntung mereka jatuh ke karpet berbulu yang terhampar di ruangan itu.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Kagura. Dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh pria itu.

Sougo mengeram ketika ia merasakan gadis itu duduk tepat di pangkal pahanya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan lubang lembab gadis itu hanya bersela sehelai handuk dengan bendanya yang sudah sangat mengeras itu.

Kagura membungkukkan badannya. Mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sougo. Nafasnya hangatnya menderu menerpa dada bidang Sougo yang masih dibungkus handuk _kimono._ Tapi tetap saja, dada polosnya masih bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas itu yang lewat celah sempit _kimono-_ nya.

"Menyerah? Kau yang harusnya menyerah, _aru."_ Kata Kagura sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sougo diam memproses perkataan Kagura. Otaknya mendadak lemot karena teralihkan dengan setiap lekuktubuh Kagura yang terekspos tepat dihadapannya.

Kagura menarik simpul yang terikat di pinggang Sougo. Setelah simpul itu terurai jari-jarinya membuka lipatan _kimono_ handuk yang menutupi dada bidang Sougo. Ujung jari-jarinya menyentuh mengikuti garis-garis otot yang membentuk dada bidang pria itu.

Sougo mencengkram pergelangan tangan yang bergerak nakal menggoda tubuhnya. Sayang, dengan cepat Kagura balik memutar tangan Sougo. Alhasil tangan Sougolah yang dicengkram.

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan tatapan merendahkan yang khas. "Kau baik-baik saja, sadis?" katanya lalu menjilat ujung jari Sougo.

Sougo mengumpat ketika jari-jarinya dikulum oleh mulut kecil gadis itu. Seakan jari panjangnya adalah permen loli.

"Jangan sekali-kali, China.." ia mendesis ketika merasakan kaki telanjang Kagura menggesek pelan selangkangannya.

Kagura memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Jemari kecil itu menyibak handuk yang menutupi batang yang sudah mengeras itu. Dengan tangan telanjangnya ia meremas memijat batang itu dengan telaten.

"Kenapa Sadis? Kau mengantuk?" Katanya polos—namun menatapnya dengan tatapan _lihat, aku lebih baik daripada kau!_

Sougo menatap tajam Kagura. Ia benci dengan tatapan itu. Apalagi tatapan itu mirip dengan tatapan sadisnya. Gadis diatasnya ini mengkopi semua tingkah lakunya dengan sempurna.

Sougo menarik tangannya dari mulut sialan itu. Ia menyentakkan badan kecil yang menindihnya tanpa permisi lalu balik menindih Kagura. Dengan sekejap ia mengambil posisinya sebagai sadis disini.

Ia bisa merasakan cairannya keluar karena pijatan tangan kecil Kagura. Cariannya turun membasahi paha gadisnya.

"Hei, kau membuatku marah." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Iris kebiruan itu membulat seakan tak terima dengan pernyataan Sougo. "Justru kaulah yang—"

"—shhh. Bisa kau diam sebentar, _China?_ "

Sougo merogoh kantung handuknya. Mencari sebuah benda yang sangat ia idamkan untuk dipasangkan dengan gadis yang ia tindih ini.

"Kapan kita terakhir menggunakannya?" tangannya menunjukkan sebuah tali panjang berwarna merah yang tadi disimpan di kantong.

Ia mengambil kedua pergelangan tangan Kagura lalu mengikatnya jadi satu.

"Tangan yang nakal." Katanya lagi lalu mengecup sekilas jemari lentik Kagura.

Kagura berjengit ketika merasakan kecupan di jarinya. Ia lebih berjengit lagi ketika merasakan kedua tangannya ditarik keatas tubuhnya lalu di tali ke kaki meja yang ada diseberang kebalanya.

"Aku selalu ingin mencoba ini." Ucap Sougo sadis di telinga Kagura.

Setelah itu, yang Kagura rasakan adalah seluruh tubuhnya dijamahi tanpa ada satu _inchi_ yang terlewat—dan Kagura kali ini tidak bisa menahan desahannya untuk keluar dari kandang.

 _Tapi, tetap saja. Kau termanipulasi olehku bukan?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[#]**

Salju turun dengan perlahan. Turun ke tanah untuk melepas rindu bersamanya. Datang beramai-ramai memenuhi tanah yang selalu berdiam menungguinya.

Ironi.

Tanah menunggunya setiap tahun menantikan kedatangannya. Namun dia pergi seenak jidatnya ketika musim semi tiba. Meninggalkan tanah sendiri tanpa ada yang merengkuhnya.

Ironi.

Seperti penantianku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Menatap jauh air sungai yang membeku itu. Menerawang jauh mengingat kembali kilasan menyakitkan yang tadi kulihat. Kilasan yang ingin sekali kubuang jauh-jauh. Tapi, semakin besar hasrat itu, semakin lama otakku memutar kilasan itu.

Kilasan yang membuatku ingin melupakannya.

Aku merapatkan mantel tebalku. Memejamkan mata berusaha menenangkan diriku. Merasakan partikel-partikel putih itu turun menumpuk di puncak kepalaku. Membiarkan untuk kali ini saja, hawa dingin yang kubenci itu perlahan menusuk tubuh sampai ke relung hatiku.

Sakit. Sakit rasanya.

Lebih sakit lagi ketika kau sangat ingin menangis tapi tak satupun air mata yang tumpah.

Aku ingin menyalahkannya atas semua rasa sakit yang kuterima ini.

Menyalahkannya karena membuatku terpikat padanya.

Tapi, sebenarnya..

Salah jika aku menyalahkannya.

Ia hanya memilih kekasihnya—yang jelas bukan aku. Salahkulah yang tidak sengaja jatuh cinta kepadanya. Salahkulah yang terlalu hanyut dalam perasaan ini. Salahkulah yang tidak mampu untuk merelakanmnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir ketika melihat raut bahagia ketika kau mengenalkan gadis itu padaku. Raut bahagia yang tersirat dalam muka bodohmnya.

Bodoh?

Mungkin aku yang bodoh. Dengan bodohnya ikut bahagia lalu tertawa palsu melihatnya bahagia mengumbar kemesraan di depanku.

Aku merasa seperti masokis gila.

Dua kotak _sukonbu_ dilemparkan ke diriku. Jajanan murah yang amat kusukai itu jatuh tersungkur di kakiku.

Aku diam tak berkutik. Tak mencoba untuk menyumpahi orang itu seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Karena ku tau siapa manusia berengsek yang melemparkan itu dan sungguh aku benci kenapa dia yang harus Tuhan kirimkan padaku sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada." Ucapnya datar seperti biasa.

Kudengar langkah kakinya mendekat. Lalu ia berjongkok di depanku. Tangan kirinya menyangga payung ungu untuk menudungiku dari partikel putih yang turun melayang-layang. Tangan kanannya menepuk puncak kepalaku yang tertimbun oleh partikel-partikel yang sudah lama menetap disana.

"Ayo pulang." Ucapnya lagi lalu meraih tanganku yang dingin walaupun sarung tangan membungkus.

"Kenapa?"

Aku tak membalas raihan tangannya. Apalagi mengikuti ajakannya. Aku hanya mempertanyakan dari semua orang yang kukenal kenapa kau—kenapa dia yang datang?

"Bukankah ini aneh?" ucapku lagi. Aku menunduk tak sanggup menatapnya.

"Apakah ini salah satu dari rencana anehmu?" pikiran gila menyalahkannya mulai memenuhi otakku.

Dia diam tak menjawab. Tapi aku dapat merasakan genggaman tangannya semakin erat di tanganku.

"Bisakah kau pergi?"tanyaku lagi tanpa menunggu satupun jawaban yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Aku mendongak menatapnya disaat itulah aku merasakan dekapan hangat merengkuh tubuh dinginku.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi, setelah semua yang kulakukan ini." Ucapnya.

Kalimat itu. Mengakhiri semua pertanyaanku—dan kalimat itu, membuatku sadar aku harus melupakan rasa cintaku ke dia—Gintoki Sakata lalu berbalik menyukai orang yang merencanakan semua ini hanya untuk mendapatkanku—Sougo Okita.

 _Karena aku, termanipulasi olehmu._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Gak tau mau ngomong apa. Wkwkwkwkwk.**

 **Wkwk. Makasih buat elpiji yg membolehkan aku ikut projectnya.**

 **Salam**

 **Kana**


End file.
